


The One about the Trio on an Island Planet

by Anon2339



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (crazy i know), Coran being a good strategist bc that was his job as a royal advisor during war, also Hunk is a complex character, although you can imagine whatevs you want bc it's not specified, eating disorders mentioned, give the Mustache Man more fics 2k17, hahahah guess who loves making their children suffer???, no klance, on the contrary: vegetarian pidge, the garrison trio finally get a story for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: Lance can't remember how it all went so wrong. He, Pidge, and Hunk were just about to enter the planet's atmosphere when everything went black. What happened?Pidge barely survives the rough waves and then the climb up the cliff and through the woods. Where is she? When did the sky get so dark?Hunk sees the moons reflected on the water seconds before he hits it. Currents shove him down and he can't breathe. Was he feeling the bottom of the ocean or a shoreline?





	1. Chapter 1

Cold and wet, tired and exhausted she made her way along the path through the forest. Pidge pulled herself over the cliff edge and let out a heavy breath. She shivered from the sea water still clinging to her clothes and let it drip off just a bit more.

Having seen a good patch of grass, she flopped down onto it, curling into the soft warmth it retained from the sun earlier. She took off her paladin armor and let herself drift off once more, hopefully not waking up to a crash landing this time. Her soft snores slowly filled the hill, water sloshing against rocks far below having lulled everything else into sleep.

Hunk jolted awake. Feeling water around him, he sat up and nearly fell back down at the force of his headache. He squinted his eyes and took another look around before letting out a strained yawn.

The last thing he remembered was throwing up in the Blue lion and then being thrown from it from the force of impact. Impact on what though?

He groaned and stood up, ready to eat some breakfast and get started on this puzzle. The water stuck in his armor sloshed around with every step, but he solved that by stripping down to just his undersuit. It was wet and maybe a bit salty but he didn’t feel comfortable enough in this strange environment to strip down completely.

Hunk walked around for a couple more minutes before coming across tall trees with palm-like fronds. His first thought: water. His family used to tend the trees and he always got to drink the first sip of the harvest when they collected the nuts from the coconut trees. He missed it.

“Sweet water, you’re about to be mine,” He mumbled thirstily to himself. Using all his limbs and every ounce of strength, Hunk climbed the tree and reached for one of the pink balls near the fronds.

Just as his hand wrapped around it, the balls shifted and scaley faces revealed themselves. He was so spooked he fell to the hard ground below. The pink creature in his hand scratched at his arm and hissed at him before he let go of it. The thing chattering up the tree making ‘kulau’ sounds. Hunk took in a calming breath and got up once again only to be hit in the shoulder by a rock. He clutched his hand over the pained spot and quickly ran off when more rocks began pelting him.

“This is so not my day,” He grumbled angrily as he continued stumbling across the island, “First I have to go on this mission because me and Lance are the best swimmers, then I get sick because the only only thing Lance can pilot is the boat to his own death, next we crash, and then I wake up in the night wet and starving and all alone. Thanks guys.”

His anger rolled out of him and left him more tired than before even though he had just woken up. Luckily, he spotted a cave and climbed inside, the ground feeling safe and dry as opposed to the open air of the clearings outside. Something about the cave set off a small memory of Shay and he settled into the small shelter and thought of what Shay would say when he told her about this.

“She’d probably laugh,” his eyes fluttered shut and exhaustion seeped into his bones, “Then, she’d ask what the ocean looked like, or maybe what water was.” Then he was out.

Voices faded in and out as Lance stirred awake. Something was jabbing in his side, pain blooming behind his eyes with every movement. His hands were bound with a crude rope and his feet the same. This was bad.

“You keep him for three days,” A strong voice commanded from behind the curtain of the tent Lance was currently in. “I’ll be back then for the lion and human. He will not be harmed by you.” Lance saw a shadow of an arm raise and was that a knife point? Galra soldiers don’t use knives, they’re too mainstream. So then who was this person?

Lance moved his body to the side slightly, having forgotten about the thing stabbing him. It poked into his side and he felt it break through the weak point in his armor. Before he could stop himself, Lance let out a yelp. The figures outside turned and one made its way inside. In the dark of night and with the flames from a campfire outside, Lance could have sworn he saw four arms on the figure, but that wouldn’t be too strange right?

He tried for a charming smile. The being reached for his neck and Lance felt a blush spread across his face. He peaked an eye open and saw… a blank face. Something hit him on the back of the head and he slumped forward as the darkness swelled around him.

“Don’t let him wake up before I come back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH, yeah don't mind me as I post a 2000 word chapter right after an 800 word one...

“C’mon Matt, you just have to grab my hand…” Pidge mumbled in her sleep. A small whimper escaped her and she shot awake. “Don’t let go, brother.”

She shook the sleep from her head and took a look around, her memory only just coming in as the nightmare faded. The scene around her was dreamlike: trees taller than Voltron itself and the grass full of huge brown patches. She looked down and saw herself curled up in one of said patches, the long leaves soft enough to feel fluffy and… somehow still warm.

Pidge stretched a bit then got up, a yawn forcing her eyes shut for just a second. She walked over to her armor and put it back on. Although there’s nothing around to hurt her, she just always felt more comfortable in the green and white suit.

After closing the final clasp, she looked up, and fell to the ground immediately. A huge, furry, brown beast stood where she just was. It had horns big enough to impale a horse all the way through and could probably eat it as a snack too. The beast took a step forward and Pidge scrambled back, almost falling off the cliff she had climbed last night.

The thing (Pidge is calling it a ferocorn) hurried forward and bit softly on Pidge’s foot to pull her away from the edge. Out of danger of the cliff but fearing the ferocorn in front of her, Pidge kicked her foot to get it out of the thing’s mouth. The ferocorn let go and settled back on its haunches, fur moving just enough to reveal five white eyes staring her down.

Although a bit odd, the eyes seemed to be clouded over or at least slightly blinded. The beast shook its huge head and the eyes were covered again. It started to shamble away when Pidge cried out, “Wait!”

It paused and turned around, huffing just a short breath before motioning to follow.

“You know,” Pidge said aloud as she got up and started after the ferocorn, “You kind of remind me of my old dog. Big, scary at first, and very fuzzy. I used to fall asleep on him too.” She continued rambling on and on to the beast and maybe it was her imagination but she thought she saw it nod a couple of times.

It guided her to a beach area where tons of fist sized crab-things were scuttling around. It opened it’s large maw and let out a low bellow. The crabs scrambled about and got into a straight line in order of size. The ferocorn took a step forward and, in one swift movement, stabbed the first five through with one of its horns.

Pidge squeaked a bit when it turned to her with its head bowed, as if extending a gift offering. She felt sick to her stomach when the smell drifted into her nostrils.

“Ahm, thank you, but I’ll pass,” She mumbled out, having to pinch her nose and take a couple steps back (this time not off a cliff). The beast nodded again and opened its mouth to stick out its tongue, licking the crabs off its horn with ease.

Now Pidge was left hungry yet turned away from food. Seafood just was never one of her favorites. She would just have to deal with it for now.

“I guess I should figure out where I am.” Pidge hiked back up to where she had dropped off her armor and pulled it all back on. The arms were slightly damp but quickly drying under the intense sun. She sat down under one of the trees nearby and pulled up the map of the planet Coran had put onto all their systems. “Damn it, it’s all water. I guess that’s what happens when you don’t update a map for 10,000 years.”

She shrugged it off and tried to figure out a plan, choosing first to hunt down some food, maybe something plant and not animal? Yeah.

Hunk woke to the sun shining in his eyes and his suit sticking to his skin too much. The salt made it feel sticky and he regretted not having water of some kind to wash it out with, but that’s life.

He strolled out of the cave and immediately clutched his hurting stomach, it was just… so… hungry. No food for at least six tocks was enough to drive anyone crazy.

“If I can just find a good root I might be able to just skin that and eat it,” His cook’s mind whirred as he scavenged across the island and cataloged anything that looked root-like and edible. After deciding on one that looked like a sweet potato, Hunk used a slim shell he found on the beach to cut it. “Oh God, that smells amazing.” The root smelled like a fresh baked pie with vanilla bean ice cream melting just the slightest to the side of the plate.

Before even thinking about proper cleaning and skinning of the food, Hunk shoved the thing in his mouth and was rewarded by a sweet yet slightly salty taste like caramelized almonds and pecans. Not what he was expecting given the smell but still amazing. Some might call his moan of pleasure from the food erotic, he would call it a basic reaction to anything that amazing.

An hour after gobbling down, maybe, seven of the palm sized roots, Hunk felt himself keel over and his vision double. His stomach felt strange and he could feel his mouth sweating seconds before he threw up. There was red in it.

“Oh no.”

Hunk could only just pull himself into a semi hunched position and throw up the rest of whatever was in his stomach. Too many times he felt the sick sensation was over him as his vision swam and his eyes shut, barely keeping his weak, shaky arms supporting him as visions of times doing this exact thing washed over him. He didn’t want to remember those times and every memory made him more nauseas.

Maybe it was tecks or tocks but too much time had passed since he began when something tapped his shoulder. He wearily turned around and saw a kulau with rough scales on its head offering him a cup of some liquid. It’s pink scales were colored a more orange in the sun but everything also seemed green to him so anything was possible.

Shakily accepting the cup, Hunk downed the shot and felt better instantly. His upset stomach calmed and his vision stopped swimming.

A small smile and a relieving sigh escaped him, ‘Thank you.”

The kulau did what he thought was a thumbs up and then scrambled up to its tree again, climbing it and leaving Hunk to collect himself and get up.

Figuring he might as well get started, he weaved his way back to his discarded armor and suited up slowly. He was about to slip on his boots when he saw something glint inside of the left one, it was a shard stone long enough to pass as a sword. Hunk looked around but saw only the ocean and trees. It must have been the kulaus, he would thank them somehow.

With his stomach settled, a good stone tool, and determination to fuel a rebellion, Hunk set to work on finding good and something to tie pieces together.

“I will get off this island and find the others,” He chanted to himself. “Hopefully they’re okay.”

“I will get out of this village,” Lance mumbled to himself as he snuck around another tent containing something that looked like furs. He had been released earlier that day after he woke up and was apparently deemed non-hostile. His head hurt and he could have sworn he had heard someone talking about taking him and Blue last night, but that had to have been a dream.

All the people in the village were nothing but friendly to him when he woke up and smiles were thrown around like pollen in Spring. It was creepy.

Lance turned another corner and was peeking around to see if anyone was coming his way when he heard a voice behind him say, “Who are we sneaking away from?”

He did not yelp. No, that would have hurt his aching side. Instead, Lance jumped and turned around with a guilty feeling in his chest. “I’m not sneaking, just looking around,” He protested. The guy leaning against the rock Lance was hiding behind looked at him with gold eyes and a skeptical eyebrow raised. “I’m not! Just… trying to find my way around.”

“Okay,” He drawled out in an accent Lance just couldn’t find its equivalent to anything on Earth. “My name’s Tark, let me show you around.” Before he could protest, Lance’s hand was in Tark’s grasp and he was being lead around the village he was trying to escape, being given the grand tour all the way back to where he woke up.

Tark told him all kinds of funny antics from his life in the village but Lance noticed nothing ever seemed to happen outside the boundary of thick trees surrounding the place or the mountain that loomed above them for that matter.

“Where do you guys get food?” Lance interrupted. Tark turned to look at him, hand still raised from where he had been pointing out the system of cold storage for keeping water. “You guys have plenty of water but no food, do you eat?”

Tark smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand still in his grasp. “Oh we get tons of food. Most the time animals just wander into the village and gets caught up in one of the traps. It’s actually pretty nice because we never have to leave the village and go into the forest where the Creatures are.”

Something about the way he said ‘animals’ made Lance squirm with discomfort. He tried to get his hand back but Tark gripped it harder and tugged him towards him. Lance stumbling forward into his chest.

He was starting to panic. This place was too perfect: the people smiled too much, the weather was too sunny, the animals too ready to be trapped, and Tark’s whole aura seemed to be clouded around him like he was hiding something.

Lance felt arms closing around him. “You’re really squirmy, ya know? If you need something then just say it and I’d be happy to get it for you.” Again with the overzealous kindness. Tark’s smile tilted up slightly and maybe it was just Lance but he thought he saw something in the face flicker, like a candle wavering when it’s winding down to the end of its whick. Then Tark was leaning down, closer and closer to him. Lance’s chest constricted again but just before he felt the heat of his breath on his lips, the head turned just slightly and Tark whispered in his ear, “Gods, you are going to be just delicious.”

Then Lance was free. Tark was walking away and motioning for him to follow. With no choice but to oblige the creepy guy, Lance trailed after him and wasted his time by trying to subtly ask about the rest of the island and the mountain.

He could feel Blue waiting for him at the top, all he had to do was find a way out of the village and get to there.


	3. Chapter 3

“FINALLY!” Hunk screamed out when he finished tying the last string in place. There was only one thing left to do now: put the raft on the water and see if his grandpa’s teachings were any good.

It floated.

The raft stayed above the water and it held his weight even with all the armor and his bayard. Before hunk left, though, he made sure to grab one of his discarded pieces of wood to use as an oar.

“Thank you, I won’t forget your help,” thanked Hunk. His words echoed across the island and, when he got past the reef, he looked back to see the beach swarmed with the pink-orange kulaus, all waving after him and jumping up and down in excitement. Maybe it was a trick of the wind but he thought he heard a shout of, “Warn! No-face, beware,” but the current pushed him out before he could yell back for clarification.

“Now to find Lance and Pidge and get back to the castle.”

With the setting sun in front of him, Hunk chased the falling star in to Pidge’s last recorded check-in. 

He never noticed the writings on the sides of the walls in his nighttime cave. They were spread across the far insides, away from the light except for the setting sun. Images of humans drinking something from a bowl, the next one being one full of thick red lines of pain as the people ripped apart and sprouted two more arms, the features dripping from their faces. Dead plants, battle scenes, animals split open all surrounding an image of two humanoids surrounded by the creatures, one creature breaking off from the rest and donning the guise of a human once more. A final line fell into place as the kulau that had helped him earlier drew one last image of three people spread across three islands, pulling each other together by their very limbs.

Pidge had just started a fire using some of the dropped furs from the ferocorns in the pits and dead fronds of the trees. Her meal of something vaguely like kiwi but with tender flesh inside sat on a pole stuck in the ground to roast.

She reached out and grabbed the fruity thing, not even bothering to cut into it before she took a bite out of it, the warm juices dribbled down her chin and made a mess. The flesh of the fruit tasted just like the kiwi’s her mom used to pack in her lunches and Pidge hummed with delight at her choice of food.

Too soon, the food was gone and Pidge was left with hunger gnawing at her reawakened stomach.

“I’ve got to get every single one of these things,” Pidge’s crazed voice broke out and she shot up with the gluttonous desire to eat all of the kiwis before anyone else could even try them.

When she got back from her hunt for more, Pidge dropped all the tender fruits at the sight that greeted her. Sanity returning after her crazed and dazed time, Pidge ran into Hunk and tackled him to the ground when his back was turned.

“Hunk! Thank goodness it’s you!” She screeched directly into his ear while still hanging off his neck and back. “Quiznak, I was so lonely. How’d you get here? Did you from another island or did Lance find you with Blue? But that wouldn’t be right because he hasn’t checked in yet so no way that could be. Where have you been?”

Hunk’s only response was, “Uhhhh.”

When Pidge finally calmed down, hunk managed to explain how he got to her and guided her to his raft on the shore on the other side of the island. They nearly had it pushed out to the sea once more when Pidge stopped pushing and turned around.

One of the ferocorn’s, her sleeping buddy, was standing on the beach behind her. She heard Hunk take in a breath of surprise and fear but she ignored it in favor of running up to the beast.

“Thank you for letting me sleep on you. And the crabs, even though I didn’t eat any,” She slipped between the sharp horns and nuzzled it’s muzzle, “I hope you can forgive me for leaving, but I have to go.”

The beast slipped out its slimy tongue and licked her wrist hanging by her side. Pidge sniffled a bit and backed up, waving goodbye to the beast as she got into the raft with Hunk once again and set off from the island.

“Only Lance left, then we can get off this island and tell Coran the help alarm was too old,” Hunk mumbled. Pidge turned to him in question and saw a look of determination far greater than anything she had ever seen him put up before.

Nighttime, that’s when Lance made his move.

Careful to move silently, he trekked across the village square and to the forest line. He hesitated on putting his foot past the first tree, why? Some old fear gnawed at him, telling him that at any moment someone would come out of the darkness of the trees and stab him through while saying how he was silly to think of escape.

He shook his head. “No,” Whispered Lance to himself, a small waver in his voice was the only evidence of his fear. “I won’t let myself be kept here because of some old fear from the garrison.”

He clutched his fists and charged into the woods, running between trees and not caring if he sounded like a herd of boars because at least the wind was rushing past his face and he could feel Blue calling out, her voice becoming more clear in his head. He was so close.

Voices stopped him in his tracks just feet outside of a clearing. Inside, he could see a huge group of hooded people, heads bowed and talking in hushed tones. Lance inched toward the sounds, trying to make out some of the words of the ancient dialect. He could just barely hear something about “kill him” followed by protests. Kill who? Were these the Creatures Tark had warned him about.

He was behind the closest tree to the clearing, there were no lights except for the light from the sun reflecting off the three moons. The shadows were hard to distinguish as the people erupted in more arguing and some people shifted their cloaks.

There were maybe 30 of them gathered there.

The chorus of voices quieted and Lance peaked around the side to see what had happened. The apparent leader of the forum had pulled out Lance’s blue bayard. So that’s where it went; one of the Creatures had snagged it from him. He didn’t remember encountering any but he also didn’t remember how he got to the island in the first place so that wasn’t to interesting.

Now they had his interest. Holding a secret meeting about killing someone was one thing but stealing his bayard was crossing the line, he had to stay and hear it through now.

“His weapon is too similar, he must be taken care of before more come for him.”

“We were told not to harm him, what about the promise!”

A bunch of garbled, unknown words flew around the clearing until the leader slammed his fist down.

“[Unknown] disregard the promise [unknown] hungry. [Some strange click noise] need food more than some old ship.”

What could they be talking about? A promise? For a ship? Lance felt an uneasy feeling arise in his throat and he tried to back up but bumped into something. He felt arms circle around him and the sensation was too familiar.

“Lance, what are you doing so far away from the village?”

It was Tark.

Lance turned around, his breath caught in his throat. Something in the back of his mind told him to stop and just close his eyes, to not look over his shoulder and make sure it was the same voice as before.

He didn’t listen.

The face that peered back at him was… missing. Like looking at a clay figurine before any features are added, the head was completely blank. A scream tore itself from Lance’s throat and he struggled around, trying his damnedest to get away from the creature. His efforts were in vain though as four arms clamped around his form and locked Lance in place. The fingers dug into his sides, pulling his memory from the first night on the island to mind, something stabbing into his side and his hands and feet tied. What if they weren’t tied, just held down?

How long had he been in this trap?

He turned around and saw the creatures in the clearing had lifted their heads, all their faces were blank. Something pinched his neck and then he everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the fuck?” Exclaimed Pidge as she examined the red earth below her.

She and Hunk had arrived at the main island and found the remains of an old village. Torn tents, rocks smashed everywhere, spears and swords strewn across the town square. Animal corpses could be seen throughout the place, all drained of blood and organs. Hunk felt sick again and it was no fault of a poisonous plant this time.

Pidge had seen the red stained dirt and wondered what had caused it. The rains on the island should have drained the dirt of such a bright color by now seeing as how everything else in the village was probably hundreds of years old and forgotten. This just didn’t add up. She didn’t have much time to piece it through though as Hunk called her over to him.

“Check it out, it’s a trail,” Pointed out Hunk. His yellow armor seemed too bright against the dull surroundings and his dark skin held more tone to Pidge after staring at the blood for so long.

“Let’s follow it.”

They ran down across the island, following the twists and turns to another village, this one much more intact. There were fires going and even some toys laying out in the square.

Hunk cautiously picked up one of the toys and asked to Pidge, “Where are the people?”

“Uhm, I think I know,” Her shaky voice made Hunk look up. On top of all the tents there stood tall figures with slim limbs and two two many arms sprouting from their shoulders. Not a single feature on any of their faces. Hunk let out a breath and dropped the toy.

Then the figures moved.

Lance ran forward and slammed into the rock one more time. “Ahhh Grrrr!” His growl of anger filled the cave he was trapped in while he walked back for another go at the rock door. It was pointless but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

He had woken up in a daze inside the cave. No food or water and just enough light to know it was morning.

“This is useless, I’m just going to be stuck here until they come back to eat me. Why even put me in here? For me to tenderize myself while trying to get out?!” Lance slumped to the floor and put him head in his hands. “How did I mess this mission up so much? It was just supposed to be response and recovery but my damned ego got in the way. I just had to prove I could do more, that I was worthy of piloting the Blue Lion. Damn it.”

He slammed his hand on the ground and reeled back when it hit something cold. He looked closely at the spot where his hand had been, moving slightly to get more light on it and saw exactly what he needed: a sword.

Lance smiled as he picked up the sword, running to the rock door once more. He fell to his knees and jammed the sword in the crack between the boulder and the cave entrance. Leaning all his weight on the thing and hoping that terrible sound was from the rock moving and not the sword breaking, he pushed.

The rock moved. Just the slightest bit but enough to encourage him and get it rolling. A good shove to the sword again and the rock fell away.

He was free.

And he was also in the midst of a battle.

“Get down, Hunk!” Screamed the tiny, green armored Pidge. Her hair was plastered to her face with the obvious effort to not die and not let Hunk die.

Hunk was using his bayard’s blaster gun to shoot at the Creatures swarming around him. They were fighting hard but easily being overwhelmed.

He had to help.

He never wanted to have to do this again, but there really was no choice. Lance gripped the sword and pulled a gulp of air into his lungs before spotting his bayard. It hung from a stake in a boulder on the other side of the battlefield. He would have to go through everything to get to it in time to help his team.

A deep breath, then he was charging into battle. Fluid movements were all that Lance was. He felt like a river racing down a mountainside. Every hit he made was just enough to pass by and dodge the next attack. He jabbed where there were openings and danced across the fighting, not gaining anything more than sweat and tiny blisters on his hands. He was at his bayard in mere seconds and half the Creatures were lying sprawled on the ground.

“What. The. Quiznak.” Hunk questioned. The only sound that came from anything when Lance dropped the sword in favor of his familiar blaster gun was wind whistling.

Then chaos.

The battle erupted again and he was left with just a thought before taking aim and knocking down the creatures coming at him.

Hunk had mowed down a lot of them with his gun but Lance could pick them off easier, together with Pidge’s ability to round them up, the things were dead in less time than it took for the three to climb the mountain to Blue.

“Who wants to go home?” Lance asked casually as if they hadn’t just suffered a near death experience.

“Shut up and get us back to the castle,” Pidge jokingly hit Lance on the shoulder and he let out a much needed laugh.

A portal back to the castle opened as soon as they got out of the stratosphere. The Blue Lion seemed to take over and leap to through the thing seconds before a ship slipped into view. It was sleek black and big enough to host an army, but it only carried one thing: a purple skinned, white haired, spoiled prince. A piece of paper was gripped in his hands containing the coordinates to the planet and a small note that read, “Blue lion and paladin for your father off my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Idk what I'd do but I might come back to it if I get enough support ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
